Hermione And Ron: The Sequel
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: This is the sequel to Hermione's Lost Love. Hannah goes to Hogwarts to find two good friends of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione And Ron: The Sequel

Chapter 1: Eight Years Later

The wedding was over and it has been 8 years since Hannah's parents got back together. And now, Hannah had two younger siblings, Lizzie and Julie. Hannah is now 11 years old, and is going to start her first year at Hogwarts. Lizzie was 5 and Julie was 3. Since Harry and Ginny got married before Ron and Hermione, they already had two kids at Hogwarts.

"Mum?" Hannah asked her mother on the way to Ollivander's.

"Yes, Hannah?" She answered.

"How long is this going to take? I promised Lizzie and Julie that I'd take them to the lake behind the Burrow." She whined.

"We'll be finished soon." Hermione answered. "Oh, look, Hannah, there's your Uncle Fred! Fred! Over here!" Hermione called.

"Oh, hello, Hermione, Hannah." He answered. (A/N: Fred had gotten much more mature over the years.)

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. But how are you, Hermione, Ron told me about the new pregnancy."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'll tell you this, though, I believe I'm going to have twins, please don't tell Ron. I'm not positive about it yet."

"Hermione, now why would I tell?" He asked.

"Because you are still Fred Weasley, Hogwarts most memorable jokester." She stated. And with that Hannah and herself paid for Hannah's school supplies and flooed back to the Burrow.

"Hannah and Mummy are home!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Mum, can I take Lizzie and Julie to the lake, now?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, but be back before dinner." Hermione yelled at the three girls.

"Hermione, do you know where my br-" Ron started.

"Upstairs in the closet." Hermione interrupted him.

"Alright." He answered.

"Oh, and, Ron?"

"Yes, love?"

"Harry, Ginny, Katie, and James are coming over for dinner tonight." Hermione told him.

Thx 4 reviewing. Srry for such a short chapter, but I can't help but think ahead of what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

"Hannah, we've got to hurry." Ron exclaimed while he drove Hannah to King's Cross.

"I know, dad."

"Ron, we'll get there in time, remember this is me we're talking about." Hermione cut in.

Minutes later they arrived at the Hogwarts Express.

"Be careful, Hannah. And have fun." Hermione told her oldest daughter.

"Hannah, I want you to be safe, oh, and watch out for three headed dogs." Ron added.

"Bye, Hannah." Lizzie said to her older sister.

"Bye bye." Little Julie said.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Hannah asked the boy sitting in the almost emty compartment.

"No, would you like to sit her also?" the boy asked.

"Sure." She answered. "My name is Hannah Weasley. What's yours?"

"David. He answered. "David Monroy."

They then heard a knock on the compartment door.

"Hello, may I sit with you two?" A dark-haired boy asked.

"Sure." Hannah answered.

"Yes, I agree. Please do." David said. "I'm David Monroy and this is Hannah Weasley. What's your name?" David asked.

"My name is Michael Jones." He answered.

Half way through the ride, the three kids were instant friends, telling each other how their holiday was.

"I think we should change into our robes. We should be arriving in about half an hour or so." Hannah spoke.

"Yes,of course."Michael said.

The next chapter should be more eventful. I didn't have much on my mind at the time. Thx. 4 reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Professor McGonagall walked the first years toward the Great Hall.

"I wonder what house we'll be put in." Hannah told her new friends.

"I want to be in Gryffindor."Michael told them.

"Why's that?" Hannah asked.

"Because Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in there." Michael answered.

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are my parents. My uncle is Harry Potter and my aunt is Ginny Weasley, now Potter." Hannah told the amazed boys.

"Michael Jones." Professor McGonagall said.

The enchanted hat then said Gryffindor. After Michael was David who was also put in Gryffindor. Then there was Hannah who was put in Gryffindor.

"I can't believe we're all in Gryffindor." Hannah exclaimed.

"Really?" a cold voice from behind the three friends asked.

Hannah turned around to a boy with slick blonde hair and cold grey eyes.

He then continued, "I wouldn't be surprised at the fact that you made Gryffindor. Because your mudblood of a mother and weasel of a father were in Gryffindor."

"Who are you? And how dare you speak of my parents like that!" Hannah screamed.

"Me? Well, I'm Daniel Malfoy. And must be Hannah Weasley. I was just 'fishing' when I said that too!" He said.

"You better apologize, Malfoy." David yelled.

"You're right, I really should. But I won't!" he yelled back. And with that he stalked off.

"Funny, he really must be like his father." Michael said.

"Please,let's just follow the rest of the house to the common room." Hannah told the boys.

Days went by and the three friends grew incredibly close. And finally, the mail came.

"Ooo. I have a letter. Must be from Mum." Hannah said. As Hannah picked up the letter, she read aloud:

_Dearest Hannah,_

_How has your first week at Hogwarts been? I hope it's been enjoyable. Lizzie and Julie are growing up so fast. They keep saying that they want to be like their older sister. Lizzie is beginning to have so many temper tantrums she is throwing things at the walls, with her mind. I believe she has a temper like your father's. Just as a reminder, even though I know that you take after me and won't forget but I'm going to tell you either way, Julie's birthday is coming up. You three are goring up so fast. Well, I'm going to let you go. I'm sure you have classes today. And do tell me if Professor Snape still works there. Tell Dumbledore 'hello' for me. _

_Love,_

_ Mum._

"Oh, how sweet! The half blood's Mum just sent her a letter." Daniel Malfoy spat.

"Back off, Malfoy!" David exclaimed.

"Maybe I will and maybe I'll just throw a curse at you lovely half blood princess! Hey, Monroy, is the little half blood a book worm like her mother too?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Michael chimed in.

"What are you going to do, Jones?" he sneered.

"Come on, David and Michael, we've got to get to Potions early." Hannah interrupted.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Keep reviewing, thx.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Halloween and New Arrivals

_Dear Mum,_

_How are you and when is the baby due? Hogwarts has been great. David, Michael and I can't wait until next year, we're going to try out for the house team._

_Tell, Grand Mum and Nana I said 'hello'. (A/N: Grand Mum is Mrs. Granger and Nana is Mrs. Weasley.) Well, I have to go. David and Michael are about to go to the Great Hall to beat Daniel Malfoy up. Send everyone my love._

_Love,_

_ Hannah._

"Listen, Malfoy the next time you threaten or insult Hannah like that, I will curse you so bad your father's father will feel it!" David screamed.

"David, stop! David, STOP! He's not worth it!" Hannah yelled.

"Pure evil. That family is." Michael said.

"I know." Hannah said slightly confused about the way David had treated Malfoy, for her.

A few days went by and it was soon Halloween. And that's when Hannah got her letter.

_Hello, Hannah._

_This is your father. Your Mum couldn't reply because she is taking care of your baby brother and sister, in the nursery. Yes, twins. She named them Marissa and Mark._

_Well, I had better go. Lizzie and Julie are fighting like murder. _

_Love you,_

_ Dad._

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah yelled very excitedly.

"What? What is it?" David and Michael asked.

"I have a baby brother and sister!" Hannah yelled. "Their names are Marissa and Mark. Don't know who's older, Dad didn't say. But their twins." She said in one breath.

"Congratulations!" David exclaimed. After he kissed her on the cheek. Hannah looked at him surprised. David ran off blushing like crazy. Very embarrassed at what just happened.

I can't help the short chapters. But, I didn't have much to write in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seven Years Later

"Hannah, Lizzie, and Julie! Come down here this instant or you're going to miss the train!" Ron yelled at his three girls.

"Coming, Dad!" Hannah yelled back for all of them.

In a matter of seconds, they arrived at King's Cross just in time.

"Come on you two, every where else is full."Hannah told her younger siblings. "Oh, hello, David, Michael. You remember my sister Lizzie. And this is my other sister, Julie, she's a first year."Hannah told her friends.

"Oh, hello, Julie. How do you do?" Michael asked Julie.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you and it's a pleasure meeting you." She answered.

A few moments of silent went by. And then David decided to break the silence.

"Um, Hannah. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered.

Once they exited the compartment, David started to speak.

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" He asked her.

"David I don't know what to say.Let me think about it for a little bi-" but Hannah was interrupted by David kissing her.

"Yes." She answered.

The End

Epilogue:

Hannah and David got married.

Lizzie, Julie, Marissa, and Mark finished Hogwarts and married as well.

Yay! I'm finished writing the story! I know this chapter kinda sucked. But what can I say? I hope you liked the story. And if you didn't I don't mind. It's your opinion. Well, thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
